


Merry Month of May Drabble: Missed

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson is on a train going nowhere. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest event over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A little less silly than last time, but still silly. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Prompt: Watson misplaced, in a sense. My last drabble didn't really cover the "misplaced" category.

I was on my way to join Holmes when an accident on the line stopped my train for the night.  The station was tiny, and there was no place to stay, so I made myself as comfortable as I could. I was starting to doze when the porter knocked on my compartment door. A woman in the nearby village was hurt.  
  
She had a broken leg and burns. I was with her for several hours. It was dark and I was tired, so it took me several moments to realize something had changed at the station.  
  
“Where is the train?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posed May 4, 2019.


End file.
